mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Collide
For the act itself, see Act 6 Act 6 Act 6. }} is the "Flash" animation that concluded Act 6, and as described by Andrew Hussie on his twitter, the final battle of Homestuck. It is not hosted on-site, but is instead a YouTube video, most likely because it would have overloaded the site, much like Cascade did. Summary Each of the four parts is labeled with the name of the song that plays at that point. Part 1 ("Creata (Canon Edit)") * The loading screen shows the entire summary of Homestuck's acts through dots, the black dot representing A6A6A6. * The flash begins as everyone prepares for battle, with a quick showing of PM and Bec Noir, the ghost army, the Felt, the Condesce and all the kids and the trolls. * Karkat attacks in a dream bubble, but is killed and wakes up in Echidna's lair. Part 2 ("Oppa Toby Style") * The Condesce and John, Roxy, Rose and Kanaya begin their Strife. The kids and Kanaya attack Condesce with various Fraymotifs, which seem to do little to no damage to the Condesce. * Jake and begin their Strife. Jake seems to have a hard time against because of their Time shenanigans. Arquiusprite begins to help Jake fight , and dodges all of his moves. Arquius uses the fridge Gamzee is locked in to damage . gets enraged and clocks everyone to LOFAF. Karkat appears and fights . * Jane, Nannasprite, and Jasprosesprite^2 join in the fight against the Condesce using a fenestrated wall to get in, and decide to heal Rose and Kanaya. * Jane then goes to LOMAX and heals Jake. Nannasprite appears as well, baking more cookies. * Jasprosesprite^2 helps fight against the Condesce. Arquiusprite also appears with . * Jane and Jake continue to fight . Casey helps Jane and Jake by unleashing an army of skeletal consorts, but they summon so many skeletons that no one can move. * Dave, Dirk, and Terezi begin their Strife with Spades Slick and Lord Jack. They fight for some time, until Dirk gets wounded by Spades Slick. Dave and Terezi use their combined Fraymotif and heal Dirk. They continue fighting, using various fraymotives to their tactical advantage, but still appear to be overwhelmed. * Rose, Roxy, John, and Kanaya are having trouble fighting Condesce, and clocks Arquiusprite and the fridge to the battle in LOTAK. then clocks Arquiusprite to the battle in LOFAF. Their battle then involves LOMAX until finally returning at Derse, with both Arquiusprite and tired. * Jane's Dad busts out of the nearby prison cell and joins the fight against . * PM and Bec Noir begin their fight in an equal match in the destroyed Prospit. Jade joins, but is knocked off by PM's strikes to Bec Noir. * fights both Dad and Arquiusprite. Dad hits with a cake and knocks him down, only to come back up again. Dad then decides to throw more slices to . * Caliborn begins to fight Yaldabaoth, using his Crowbar. * PM and Bec Noir continue their strife, and they both teleport to other battles while fighting. Jade gets confused on what to do against PM and Bec Noir. * Vriska and Hussie fight, because Hussie wants to "kill every character". * Jade witnesses the ongoing fight between PM and Bec Noir and teleports them to LOFAF. Jade appears there as well. Part 3 ("Eternity, Served Cold (Canon Edit)") * Alternate Calliope stands near the Green Sun. appears in the dream bubbles, and Caliborn emerges victorious against Yaldabaoth, and receives his prize: the Treasure and unconditional immortality. * Serenity flies past Derse and is witnessed by John, then flies towards Prospit's remains and is witnessed by Jade, then to LOTAK with Dave, and then flies to LOFAF with a crying Karkat, before going to WV, inspiring everyone. * Meenah and the ghosts prepare to fight . * Caliborn opens the Treasure. * The ghost army fights . However, he easily defeats entire battalions. Meenah and Tavros decide to attack . Aradia uses her Fraymotifs against him, and the three barrage with attacks, however he breaks free shortly. * Davepeta fights , and manages to land a few hits on him while avoiding his attacks. Davepeta then transforms into a pixelated heart symbol, entering a battle in the style of Toby Fox's game Undertale. then attempts to attack Davepeta with billiard balls, who manages to dodge nearly all of them except one, and proceeds to unleash a devastating energy wave. Part 4 ("Heir of Grief") * The dream bubbles show up in a Skaian cloud, and zooms out to Jane being choked by the Condesce (similar to Aranea's death in Act 6 Act 6 Act 3). * Various scenes are shown in quick succession: John, Rose, Roxy and Kanaya whom are struggling to take a stand, Jake wildly shooting various members of , Dad being punched by , Spades Slick and Lord Jack facing off with Dave, Dirk and Terezi in a similar situation as John, Rose, Roxy and Kanaya, PM and Jack Noir draw their swords and charge at each other. * The SBURB logo shows up with each of the Beta kids and their houses being shown and various places signifying their growth. * The kids proceed to get overwhelmed by their enemies. Gamzee, still locked in the fridge, starts to cry. * Dad throws a punch at . Jake punches and stands victorious in a pile of members. Karkat ties up and throws to the floor and stands victorious. 's eyes flash a star-heart-horseshoe, indicating some sort of relationship with Karkat. Dad then throws a cake at , knocking him through a wall. The entire tower collapses as Arquiusprite watches in amazement. * Jade appears as the two dogs stare at her, teleporting them to LOFAF. * Lord Jack gets hold of Dirk in a choke hold, and Spades Slick does the same to Lord Jack. * Jade stops the conflict of PM and Bec Noir by interposing herself as a shield to block conflict. This goes on until PM gets angry and punches Jade in the face, causing her to plow into LOFAF's surface. * With Dirk, SS and Lord Jack still in a hold, Dave realizes what he must do. He slices through Dirk's Unbreakable Katana and decapitates Dirk, SS and Lord Jack in a single strike. Dirk dies a Heroic death and Dave flies past and grabs Terezi. Two more Daves time travel in, grabbing Dirk's head and body, and time travel out as Lord Jack's head causes a massive explosion that destroys most of LOTAK. * PM and Bec Noir continue their battle, and PM cuts Bec Noir's arm off. Bec Noir loses his ring, turning him into a normal Jack Noir. PM punches Jack Noir in the face, and he plows into LOFAF next to Jade. PM howls in victory. * The Condesce has been stabbed through the back by Roxy with the Unbreakable Katana. Kanaya, John, and Rose stand up and cheer. The view zooms out to a fenestrated wall with a green curtain opened in front of it while amplifier feedback can be heard. * The view zooms out further to show the fenestrated wall is attached to a gear, with two levers with the symbols of Prospit and Derse on the ends, floating over an ocean. The background fades to white while the gear fades to black while the music distorts, then cuts out. Information of Note The loading screen is similar to that of Cascade - three rows of dots, indicating the first four acts, the two halves of act 5, the sub-acts of Act 6 and the sub-sub-acts of Act 6 Act 6. Unlike Cascade's, it cannot be interacted with as it is a YouTube video. Credits *Music - "Collide" by Seth Peelle, Toby Fox, Malcolm Brown, and Joren De Bruin *Art assets by Adrienne Garcia, Airin, Amber Rogers, Callan Bencich, Chaz, Guzusuru, HONE, Jonathan Griffiths, Jos Venti, Matt Cummings, Phil Gibson, Rah-Bop, Ri, Shelby Cragg, Tauhid Bondia, Temmie Chang, Toastyhat, Vivian Ng, and Xamag Trivia * Shrek as a Lusus appears in the horde of troll ghosts fighting , with an Eridan (who appears alive due to not having remembered that he is dead) eating pink cotton candy on his shoulder. This is also the first time Eridan has ever been seen smiling in the comic. * None of the God Tier troll ghosts are shown with wings. * Part of Davepeta's battle against is a reference to Undertale, a game made by Toby Fox, one of Homestuck s many music composers. * The battle against was the first appearance for all of the pre-scratch trolls' sprite designs, excluding Meenah and Aranea. ** This animation is also the first appearance of the sprite designs of The Condesce, Jack Noir B2, , and the prototyped PM. * Dirk uses a Zilly Santa during a part of his fight against Lord Jack and Spades Slick. * At the beginning of Part 4, Dave is drawn wielding an Unbreakable Katana instead of the Caledfwlch. In all images afterwards he is drawn wielding the correct sword. Later, when Dave time travels away with Dirk's head and body and Terezi, Terezi is shown with this sword as well, instead of her canesword. * There is a continuity error when Terezi, Dave, and Dirk first start fighting Lord Jack and Spades Slick in part 2. Around the 5 minute mark, there is art depicting their attacks in which Lord Jack and Spades Slick have switched weapons. * Roxy uses two moves against the Condesce that are a reference to Ryu's moves from the Street Fighter franchise. The moves she uses are known as the Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyakuthe and the Shinku Shoryuken, in order of appearance in the animation. * At the beginning of part 2, John can briefly be seen holding the original Warhammer of Zillyhoo instead of the Pop-a-Matic Vrillyhoo Hammer. * A Mituna ghost is the first to be eradicated by during the ghost army battle, and he hits him with two blasts, in line with the Captors' duality theme. Category:Detailed complex pages